User talk:Interestingshadeofblue
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Interestingshadeofblue page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 16:00, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey You seem to be having some trouble with your word bubble for your first character, so is there anything I can help with? Hi there. Unfortunately, I am. I've looked at the help pages. I watched the video. I even copied the example straight from the page, to test it out, but I got nothing. I wanted to apply on the newb program... but my comment wouldn't post for some weird reason. Could you tell me what I might be doing wrong for my word bubble? Interestingshadeofblue (talk) 02:42, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Re I don't know what you are exactly doing wrong cause I'm on a mobile device but I recommend creating a page called Template:(insert template's name), copying the code into it, then linking me to it, so I can have a decent look when I get on my laptop later. I could adopt you if you want. That would be wonderful, thanks! I'm on my mobile device too, so I would send it to you tomorrow. Re That is very coincidental cause that is when I will be on my laptop too. Oh, coincidental indeed. Mine is a bit wonky. Might be why I'm having so much trouble. Just a question. How did you know I was having problems? Sorry this took so long, Australian time zone trying to pair up with other ones sucks. Mostly that thing you said about having trouble with your word bubble and I saw your character's page Oh. I fixed te problem I was having with the word bubble on my page, but i still can't get it to work. I suppose I will attempt to learn how now. Wait,another question, how would I make a template page? I didn't even know you replied, so you mind replying on my talk page next time so I know? Anyway, see that little thing on the top left corner that says contribute with a little arrow next to that? Click/tap the arrow and a little menu will appear and you just click create a page, then write Template:whatever the template's name will be (don't write whatever the template's name will be in there) then just click create or whatever it says. SO basically it is this: You'll see what I did if you go into edit Yeah, that is the exact thing you need to do. Once you get it going well, wanna rp? No reason to thank me, I'm always up for helping people. Ok, I think I can see what you are doing. G into edit and you'll see what I'm doing. Here I can see you've gotten the hang of using the word bubble but after the first |, write what you post and after the last |, do 5 ~'s Same way you would normally. Now try to understand this. It is as simple as this so look at it here in edit: I was the same, with literally no coding experience. No you just do the 2 {'s then Andi, then the | with the text coming after it with | and 5 ~'s after the text and with two }'s at the end. So you up for rping now? well first off I'm sorry for being late like seriously sorry for that and seocndly hi... third... I think this is yours I didnt want to put it on the page cause I think you wont see it so yeah hope you enjoy and it is to your liking if you need help I'll do my best to help you :) heeeey hey there its me again I dont have a gift this time but just a question... do you know how to use the sig? do you need help? ummm Are you OK now? Inactive? Hey there! Okie, so I'm updating the User/Chars Forum now and I've noticed you haven't edited in more than a month. Because of that, your characters are in danger of getting archived. The wiki has been very inactive as of late, and for that, I am giving you until the 1st of November to make an edit, or else the admin team reserves the right to archive/delete your characters. That's all! I hope you're doing well. :) Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 12th, your characters are subject to archiving. Deletion Notice Due to inactivity, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just give me a message and I shall do so. Don’t worry, it’s easy to do. :)